No terminan Juntos al final?
by gleefanES
Summary: En Dalton, Kurt recibe una visita de su prima   ya se que soy terible para summarys, pero no me lo hechen en la cara . M para mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**David P.O.V**

Terminada la reunión de los Warbles, Kurt, Blaine, Wes y yo volvíamos a nuestra habitación. Cuando Kurt se transfirió a Dalton, Blaine nos pidió (mas bien rogó) que se quedara en nuestra habitación.

-¿Kurt estas bien?- Preguntó Wes al soprano quien no dejaba de observar su celular.

-Sí, solo esperaba una llamada o un mensaje de alguien muy importante- Dijo guardando el i-phone y abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

Automáticamente, Wes y yo miramos la reacción de Blaine. Permanecía tranquilo, pero ambos sabíamos que se estaba asesinando por dentro.

-Y… ¿Quién es?-Preguntó Blaine, sentándose en la cama mientras nosotros lo imitábamos.

-Es -Justo cuando Kurt iba a responder, tocan la puerta.

-Pase

La puerta se abre lentamente y una chica de piel bronceada, cabello marrón claro (como el de Kurt), ojos celestes, labios con algo de brillo y un poco mas baja que él soprano, entró a la habitación. Kurt al ver a la muchacha se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarla, levantándola en el aire.

-¡Alex! Me da tanto gusto verte. ¡Creí que no vendrías!

-Te dije que lo haría y así lo hice.

-Ejem- Tosió Blaine, lo miré el parecía frustrado y triste, el amaba a Kurt y nosotros lo sabíamos bien. Luego dirigí mi mirada a Wes, el simplemente estaba embobado por la chica.

-Claro no te eh presentado, chicos ella es Alex, mi prima- Aclaro

-Un gusto, Kurt me contó de ustedes, al igual que de Dalton y McKinly- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa- si no me equivoco son Blaine, David y Wes

-Bueno ya que nos presentamos, ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Yo invito- "Estas desesperado Anderson" pensé mientras nos parábamos y salíamos a la cafetería.

**Alex P.O.V**

Bajamos hasta la cafetería en silencio. No era incomodo, simplemente nadie sabía que decir. En todo el trayecto me fije en los amigos de Kurt. Blaine era casi de la misma estatura de Kurt, se notaba que en usaba gel, casi todos aquí lo usan, pero también se notaba que tenía rizos. David era de color y un poco mas alto que ellos, por lo tanto mas alto que yo. Wes también era mas alto que yo, tenía ojos cafés, el pelo negro, piel bronceada, el no usaba tanto gel como Blaine, pero le quedaba muy bien así. Al parecer se percató de que lo miro y me sonríe, rápidamente giro mi rostro a otra parte, con un leve sonrojo. Y cuando giro mi cara, me encuentro nada más y nada menos que con la cara de Kurt intentando no reír.

-No te enojes, pero es muy divertido ver como te derrites por Wes- Dijo tomándome de la mano y abrazándome por la cintura.

Detrás de Kurt vi a Blaine, estaba muy celoso y parecía querer matarme.

-Mejor me sueltas antes que Blaine me mate- Le susurre a mi ya no tan amado primo.

Bajamos unas escaleras y llegamos a una pequeña cafetería con unas mesas donde había algunos chicos uniformados. Blaine entró primero, seguido de David, Wes y Kurt. Algo tímida entre a lo ultimo, inmediatamente todos se callaron y voltearon a verme. Me quedé paralizada en la puerta, había algo en las miradas de los chicos que me hacía querer salir corriendo.

-Hey- Escuché y me volteé, cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Blaine. Me tomó de los hombros y me llevó a una mesa donde estaban los otros tres.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó divertido David.

-No te rías, da miedo como te miran.

-No ven chicas solas muy seguido, normalmente están acostumbrados a verlas con alguien y al ver que tú entraste sola…-Dijo Wes mientras Kurt me daba un café.

Iba a decir algo sobre los uniformados cuando sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola? Sí, ya se. ¿Cómo? ¿Donde estas? OK voy para allá. Si yo le digo. Aléjate del alcohol, mama, y no toques a Sammy. Adiós- Colgué y los chicos me miraran confundidos, excepto Kurt que lo tomaba muy normal-Mi mama, tengo que irme, pero otro día hablamos, Adiós- Aguaré mis cosas y salí evitando miradas por parte de los daltonianos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Dudas y rarezas

Wes P.O.V

En cuanto Alex se fue comencé a escuchar la risa de mis amigos.  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-Pasa que estas loco por mi prima.  
>-¡Claro que <strong>no<strong>!- Intenté defenderme y antes que dijeran algo, para mi suerte o desgracia, se acercó James, uno de nuestros compañeros Warbles.  
>-¿Quién era la candente chica que estaba con ustedes?- Preguntó el desgraciando, podía agarrarlo ahí por decirle eso a mi… mi… ¿Mi que? Ella <strong>no<strong> era nada mía. Antes de que pueda responder Kurt se me adelantó.  
>-Es mi prima<br>-Te lo dije- Dijo James a su hermano Jake-Te dije que era imposible que esa SEXY chica saliera con uno de estos.  
>-¡Para tu información Alex <strong>no<strong> se tira con cualquiera! Y si **no** quieres despertar con cangrejos en los pantalones, te recomiendo que te alejes de ella- Wow Kurt estaba muy furioso.  
>-Wow- Fue lo único que dije cuando James se fue.<br>-Nadie se mete con MI prima- Susurró tomando un sorbo a su café.  
>Alex debe ser muy importante para Kurt. Alex. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? <strong>No<strong> toques a Sammy. ¿Quién es Sammy?

Alex P.O.V

-¿Estas lista, Queeny?  
>-Si, mama.<br>-Bien, mucha suerte.  
>-Chau, vamos Sammy<br>Le puse la correa a mi perro labrador y salí a la escuela. Se lo iba a llevar a Leyla, la mejor amiga de mi mama. Tenía que caminar, **no** es que me moleste pero preferiría ir en mi moto honda 0km. Fue un regalo de mi tío y Kurt cuando cumplí 16, el año pasado. En fin, luego de dejarle a Sammy a Leyla, me fui a McKinly. Primero tenía que buscar mi horario en la oficina del director Figgins. Toque la puerta tres veces y entré.  
>-Señorita Hummel, ¿Viene por su horario?<br>-Sí, señor  
>-Aquí tiene, su primera clase es español, entréguele esto <strong>al<strong> profesor- Dijo dándome un papel.  
>-Sí, señor. Gracias, señor<br>Me tragué la risa por mi "saludo militar" y me dirigí a español. Toque tres veces (creo que es mi número de la suerte) y entré.  
>-Disculpe profesor, el director Figgins le manda esto- Dije entrando y dándole el papel <strong>al<strong> señor Schuster.  
>-Wow, hola preciosa, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? Estaría encantado- Dijo nada más y nada menos que Noah Puckerman.<br>-¿A cuantas chicas le has dicho eso, Noah? Mas o menos, a todas las chicas de la escuela, ¿Verdad, Puck?- Dije con una sonrisa burlona.  
>-¿Co-como sabes su nombre?- Preguntó Finn.<br>-Oh, **no** es difícil saber quien es Puck, Finn. Pero estoy segura que, aunque esto de miedo, estarás muy feliz de verme en tu casa.- Dije.  
>-¡ES UNA ESPIA! ¡Viene a espiar a New Direccions!- Saltó Rachel.<br>-En realidad, Rachel, **no** vengo a espiar, **no** soy como tu exnovio Jesse. Ni siquiera me conoces, Berry.- Me adelanté un poco para quedar en el medio, ya que aún seguía a tres pasos de la puerta- Mi nombre es Alexandra Hummel, y si New Direccions, soy la prima de Kurt.  
>-¿La prima de Kurt?<br>-Así es Mercedes- Voltee para ver **al** profesor que seguía en shock, como los demás- Profesor Schuster, ¿Puedo sentarme con Santana?  
>El asintió y tome mi lugar, detrás de Finn y Rachel y delante de Mercedes y Tina.<br>-Bastante divertido, **no**?  
>-Un poco, Santana, fue divertido dejarlos con las palabras en la boca.<br>Nos miramos y sonreímos.  
>-Me agradas.- Expresó.<br>-¿A que le debo el honor de que Santana López quiera ser mi amiga?  
>-A la maravillosa actitud que tuviste. Y estoy segura que a la entrenadora Sylvester, también le encantara.<br>-Me encantaría conocer a la persona que le dice "porcelana" a mi primo.  
>El primer día fue interesante. Los chicos me miraban con ¿Deseo?, y sus novias me miraban amenazantes. <strong>No<strong> me importaba, ya me gusta alguien. ¿Que, que? ¡Deja de pensar así! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! En fin, iba con Santana hacia oficina de la entrenadora Sue Sylvester. Santana entró y a los segundos salió.  
>-Entra.<br>El lugar era espacioso, incluso tenía televisor.  
>-Así que tú eres la prima de mi querido porcelana.- Dijo Sue Sylvester.<br>-Sí, entrenadora Sylvester. Debo decir que tiene ideas muy interesantes para su grupo de porristas. Kurt me envió los videos por Internet, de muy buena definición debo agregar.- Aprendí que, con gente como ella, debías alagar su persona y sus proyectos, así consigues lo que quieres.  
>-Bien, porque <strong>no<strong> vemos si estas **al** nivel de tu primo y mis Cheerios.- Dijo conduciéndome **al** gimnasio.  
>Baile y cante una improvisada performance de I can't be lambed de Miley Cyrus.<br>-Bienvenida, "Junior"- Dijo llamando a Santana para que me diera mi uniforme y un horario.

Debo ser malvada, o muy tonta, para entrar en Dalton con el uniforme de las Cheerios. Dejé muchas bocas abiertas a mi paso, pero **no** me importa. Yo iba a un solo lugar, el salón del coro de Dalton. Los Warbles. Tenía que llevarle a Kurt el regalo que le traje de California. Que pobre excusa para ver a Wes, estas totalmente enamorada. ¡Cállate conciencia, subconsciente o lo que seas! Mire la puerta delante mío, toque tres veces (y dale con el tres Alex), y entré.  
>-Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir su reunión, Warbles- Dije entrando con una tímida sonrisa.<br>-¿Dos días seguidos? Me extrañas demasiado.- Dijo Kurt parándose a abrazarme. Creo que fue el único en reaccionar, además de Blaine que me miraba celoso y un chico de cabello negro con una mirada curiosa, creo que se llama Nick.  
>-Ehhh, ten Kurt, me olvidé darte esto- Dije entregándole la bolsa con el regalo dentro.<br>Observé **al** resto de los hombres en la habitación. David debatía sobre mirarme a mí, a sus compañeros o simplemente a Wes. Wes me miraba de arriba abajo sin creerlo. Nick miraba a Jeff, quien simplemente miraba **al** piso. El resto me miraba con deseo o miraban sus zapatos.  
>-¿Ahora eres animadora?- Preguntó Wes.<br>-Creí que tardarías un poco más.- Agregó Blaine, secundado por David.  
>-Sí, Santana me ayudó a entrar. Y también ya que soy…- Mire a Kurt, sus ojos decían "Cállate en este mismo instante- buena bailando y cantando.<br>Miré hacia la mesa del consejo y sostuve mi mirada en Wes. Sonreímos. Así nos hubiéramos quedado mas tiempo, de **no** ser que mi celular sonó. Como te odio celular.  
>-¿Hola? Ya lo sé. Estoy con Kurt y los Warbles. Bien voy para allá. Yo también te quiero, bye.- Colgué y miré a Kurt.- ¿Por qué <strong>no<strong> vamos **al** centro comercial el viernes, después del colegio?- Me acerque y le susurre- También invita a David, Wes y Blaine.  
>-Seguro, adiós.<br>Salí de ahí con una sensación extraña. Era felicidad, nervios, furia y ¿Amor? **No** lo sé, pero **no** es momento de averiguarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: (**no** tengo idea que poner)

Wes P.O.V.

-Deberíamos hacer algo de Journey.- Propuso Thad.  
>-¡Por favor, <strong>no<strong>! Tuve suficiente en New Direccions, ¡**No** me hagan sufrir!- Se quejó Kurt.  
>-Yo solo digo que…<br>Thad se calló ya que tocaron la puerta. Es extraño nadie **no** interrumpe en las reuniones de lo Warbles, seguramente era el director que… ¡Oh por dios! Alex entró en la sala con el traje de las Cheerios de McKinly. Traducción, Alex entró en minifalda en el salón.  
>Kurt y Alex comenzaron a hablar, <strong>no<strong> escuché nada. La minifalda me atormentaba a mi y mi "amiguito" que amenazaba con salir. De repente me miró, **no** podíamos despegar los ojos del otro. Sonreímos. Su celular sonó y me sacó de mi trance. Se tenía que ir. Odio ese teléfono.  
>-Se terminó la reunión.- Dije cuando Alex cerró la puerta.<br>Me levante y prácticamente corrí hacia la habitación, pero algo me detuvo.  
>-¿Alex? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunté cuando la vi sentada en las escaleras.<br>-Sí, solo… estoy perdida.- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve rosa.  
>-Ven, yo te llevo.- Dijo extendiendo mi mano.- Conozco un atajo.<br>La tomó y sentí un escalofrío, creo que ella también. La conduje por unos pasillos hasta una escalera de caracol. Bajamos unos escalones, cuando ella tropieza y la atrapo. En ese momento suena el timbre. Muchos de mis compañeros Warbles bajan y nos ven. Yo agarrando a Alex de la cintura, y ella con las manos en mis hombros.  
>-Ammm… ¿Me bajas?<br>-Seguro, perdón. Ehh… vamos, es por aquí- Dije volviendo a tomar su mano.  
>-¿Tienes en que ir?- Le pregunté cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.<br>-La verdad **no**, tomé un taxi para venir.  
>-¿Quieres que te lleve?<br>-S i tu lo deseas…- Dijo ruborizándose. Es muy inocente.  
>-Eres tan inocente.- Que dijiste tarado!<br>Subimos a mi auto en un silencio algo incomodo ¡Como **no** va a ser incomodo si le dijiste que es "muy inocente"!. Cállate conciencia. Alex mi iba mostrando el camino hasta llegar a su casa.  
>-Aquí es.- Dijo señalando un hotel.<br>-¿Vives en un hotel?  
>-Sí, ¿Quieres pasar?<br>-De acuerdo.- Entramos a la recepción donde ella saludó a algunas personas, y subimos una escalera de metal.  
>Caminamos por un pasillo hasta el departamento "D".<br>-¿Mama? ¡Ya llegué!- **No** había entrado cuando me encontré tirado en el piso con alguien encima.  
>-¡Sammy! Deja a Wes, Sammy- Dijo mientras se agachaba y me lo sacaba de encima.<br>-Así que el es Sammy.- Dije sentándome.  
>-Sammy es ella.- Dijo divertida.- Es muy cariñosa con las visitas.<br>-¿Alex? ¿Puedes venir?  
>-¡Ya voy mama! Espérame aquí.- Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia una habitación.<br>-Bueno Sammy, guarda un secreto y **no** le digas a Alex que casi te mato cuando escuche de ti.- Dije mirando a la perrita que hizo una carita de "**no** te entiendo"- Creí que tenia novio.- Le susurre. Estas muy mal, Wes. Ya hablas con los perros.  
>-Hey,- Levanté la vista y me encontré con Alex.- lamento que <strong>no<strong> podamos hablar. Mi mama se paso de copas anoche y necesita un poco de mi "batido especial"- Dijo yendo a la cocina.  
>-¿Batido especial?<br>-Sí, loo inventé cuando me canse de que mi mama se quejara por la resaca. Espero que lo pueda tragar, debo admitir que es bastante feo.- Dijo mientras sacaba un vaso y servia un liquido verde oscuro.  
>-¿Alguien pudo tomar eso?<br>-Bueno, la persona que mas duró con esto adentro fue Kurt, tiene el estomago fuerte.  
>-¿Kurt se drogó?<br>-El año pasado en la escuela, vomito en los zapatos de la consejera. Fue tan gracioso, desearía haber estado ahí.  
>-Yo también. Eso me recuerda cuando Blaine tomó tanto que terminó usando peluca y vestido. Se veía ridículo.<br>-¡Oh por dios! ¿Por qué **no** estuve ahí? ¡Dime que tienes alguna foto!  
>-<strong>No<strong> pero tengo fotos de Blaine actuando como Harry Potter en A Very Harry Potter Musical y en A Very Harry Potter Musical Sequel.  
>-¡Tengo que ver eso! Dame un minuto que le doy esto a mi mama y me lo muestras.<br>-Seguro, esta el video en Internet.  
>El resto del día lo pasamos contando anectodas, riéndonos, charlando, burlándonos de Blaine y Kurt. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, y tengo un buen presentimiento de nuestra relación.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2: Dudas y rarezas

Wes P.O.V

En cuanto Alex se fue comencé a escuchar la risa de mis amigos.  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-Pasa que estas loco por mi prima.  
>-¡Claro que <strong>no<strong>!- Intenté defenderme y antes que dijeran algo, para mi suerte o desgracia, se acercó James, uno de nuestros compañeros Warbles.  
>-¿Quién era la candente chica que estaba con ustedes?- Preguntó el desgraciando, podía agarrarlo ahí por decirle eso a mi… mi… ¿Mi que? Ella <strong>no<strong> era nada mía. Antes de que pueda responder Kurt se me adelantó.  
>-Es mi prima<br>-Te lo dije- Dijo James a su hermano Jake-Te dije que era imposible que esa SEXY chica saliera con uno de estos.  
>-¡Para tu información Alex <strong>no<strong> se tira con cualquiera! Y si **no** quieres despertar con cangrejos en los pantalones, te recomiendo que te alejes de ella- Wow Kurt estaba muy furioso.  
>-Wow- Fue lo único que dije cuando James se fue.<br>-Nadie se mete con MI prima- Susurró tomando un sorbo a su café.  
>Alex debe ser muy importante para Kurt. Alex. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? <strong>No<strong> toques a Sammy. ¿Quién es Sammy?

Alex P.O.V

-¿Estas lista, Queeny?  
>-Si, mama.<br>-Bien, mucha suerte.  
>-Chau, vamos Sammy<br>Le puse la correa a mi perro labrador y salí a la escuela. Se lo iba a llevar a Leyla, la mejor amiga de mi mama. Tenía que caminar, **no** es que me moleste pero preferiría ir en mi moto honda 0km. Fue un regalo de mi tío y Kurt cuando cumplí 16, el año pasado. En fin, luego de dejarle a Sammy a Leyla, me fui a McKinly. Primero tenía que buscar mi horario en la oficina del director Figgins. Toque la puerta tres veces y entré.  
>-Señorita Hummel, ¿Viene por su horario?<br>-Sí, señor  
>-Aquí tiene, su primera clase es español, entréguele esto <strong>al<strong> profesor- Dijo dándome un papel.  
>-Sí, señor. Gracias, señor<br>Me tragué la risa por mi "saludo militar" y me dirigí a español. Toque tres veces (creo que es mi número de la suerte) y entré.  
>-Disculpe profesor, el director Figgins le manda esto- Dije entrando y dándole el papel <strong>al<strong> señor Schuster.  
>-Wow, hola preciosa, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? Estaría encantado- Dijo nada más y nada menos que Noah Puckerman.<br>-¿A cuantas chicas le has dicho eso, Noah? Mas o menos, a todas las chicas de la escuela, ¿Verdad, Puck?- Dije con una sonrisa burlona.  
>-¿Co-como sabes su nombre?- Preguntó Finn.<br>-Oh, **no** es difícil saber quien es Puck, Finn. Pero estoy segura que, aunque esto de miedo, estarás muy feliz de verme en tu casa.- Dije.  
>-¡ES UNA ESPIA! ¡Viene a espiar a New Direccions!- Saltó Rachel.<br>-En realidad, Rachel, **no** vengo a espiar, **no** soy como tu exnovio Jesse. Ni siquiera me conoces, Berry.- Me adelanté un poco para quedar en el medio, ya que aún seguía a tres pasos de la puerta- Mi nombre es Alexandra Hummel, y si New Direccions, soy la prima de Kurt.  
>-¿La prima de Kurt?<br>-Así es Mercedes- Voltee para ver **al** profesor que seguía en shock, como los demás- Profesor Schuster, ¿Puedo sentarme con Santana?  
>El asintió y tome mi lugar, detrás de Finn y Rachel y delante de Mercedes y Tina.<br>-Bastante divertido, **no**?  
>-Un poco, Santana, fue divertido dejarlos con las palabras en la boca.<br>Nos miramos y sonreímos.  
>-Me agradas.- Expresó.<br>-¿A que le debo el honor de que Santana López quiera ser mi amiga?  
>-A la maravillosa actitud que tuviste. Y estoy segura que a la entrenadora Sylvester, también le encantara.<br>-Me encantaría conocer a la persona que le dice "porcelana" a mi primo.  
>El primer día fue interesante. Los chicos me miraban con ¿Deseo?, y sus novias me miraban amenazantes. <strong>No<strong> me importaba, ya me gusta alguien. ¿Que, que? ¡Deja de pensar así! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! En fin, iba con Santana hacia oficina de la entrenadora Sue Sylvester. Santana entró y a los segundos salió.  
>-Entra.<br>El lugar era espacioso, incluso tenía televisor.  
>-Así que tú eres la prima de mi querido porcelana.- Dijo Sue Sylvester.<br>-Sí, entrenadora Sylvester. Debo decir que tiene ideas muy interesantes para su grupo de porristas. Kurt me envió los videos por Internet, de muy buena definición debo agregar.- Aprendí que, con gente como ella, debías alagar su persona y sus proyectos, así consigues lo que quieres.  
>-Bien, porque <strong>no<strong> vemos si estas **al** nivel de tu primo y mis Cheerios.- Dijo conduciéndome **al** gimnasio.  
>Baile y cante una improvisada performance de I can't be lambed de Miley Cyrus.<br>-Bienvenida, "Junior"- Dijo llamando a Santana para que me diera mi uniforme y un horario.

Debo ser malvada, o muy tonta, para entrar en Dalton con el uniforme de las Cheerios. Dejé muchas bocas abiertas a mi paso, pero **no** me importa. Yo iba a un solo lugar, el salón del coro de Dalton. Los Warbles. Tenía que llevarle a Kurt el regalo que le traje de California. Que pobre excusa para ver a Wes, estas totalmente enamorada. ¡Cállate conciencia, subconsciente o lo que seas! Mire la puerta delante mío, toque tres veces (y dale con el tres Alex), y entré.  
>-Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir su reunión, Warbles- Dije entrando con una tímida sonrisa.<br>-¿Dos días seguidos? Me extrañas demasiado.- Dijo Kurt parándose a abrazarme. Creo que fue el único en reaccionar, además de Blaine que me miraba celoso y un chico de cabello negro con una mirada curiosa, creo que se llama Nick.  
>-Ehhh, ten Kurt, me olvidé darte esto- Dije entregándole la bolsa con el regalo dentro.<br>Observé **al** resto de los hombres en la habitación. David debatía sobre mirarme a mí, a sus compañeros o simplemente a Wes. Wes me miraba de arriba abajo sin creerlo. Nick miraba a Jeff, quien simplemente miraba **al** piso. El resto me miraba con deseo o miraban sus zapatos.  
>-¿Ahora eres animadora?- Preguntó Wes.<br>-Creí que tardarías un poco más.- Agregó Blaine, secundado por David.  
>-Sí, Santana me ayudó a entrar. Y también ya que soy…- Mire a Kurt, sus ojos decían "Cállate en este mismo instante- buena bailando y cantando.<br>Miré hacia la mesa del consejo y sostuve mi mirada en Wes. Sonreímos. Así nos hubiéramos quedado mas tiempo, de **no** ser que mi celular sonó. Como te odio celular.  
>-¿Hola? Ya lo sé. Estoy con Kurt y los Warbles. Bien voy para allá. Yo también te quiero, bye.- Colgué y miré a Kurt.- ¿Por qué <strong>no<strong> vamos **al** centro comercial el viernes, después del colegio?- Me acerque y le susurre- También invita a David, Wes y Blaine.  
>-Seguro, adiós.<br>Salí de ahí con una sensación extraña. Era felicidad, nervios, furia y ¿Amor? **No** lo sé, pero **no** es momento de averiguarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Salidas (Parte 1)

Kurt P.O.V

El viernes llegó. **Al** fin saldría con Alex, y como ella me pidió, invité a Blaine, Wes y David. Blaine y Wes aceptaron, pero David dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante.  
>-Hey, tu, Blue Eyes.- Levante la cabeza por instinto, solo una persona me llamaba así.- Sí, el chico que anda pensando y pensando y pensando en algo que desconozco.<br>-Hola Freaky Queeny.- Dije saludando a mi prima.  
>-Vamos, ve a buscar a Blaine, vi a Wes en el jardín. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento.<br>-Ok, adiós Alex.  
>Me alejé por el pasillo, sabía a donde ir. Blaine siempre iba <strong>al<strong> salón de ensayos en sus ratos libres. Cuando llegué oí el sonido de la guitarra. Lentamente abrí la puerta, entré y me senté **al** lado de Blaine.  
>-Hola, Kurt.<br>-Hola, Blaine. ¿Qué tocabas?  
>-Solo practicaba una canción.<br>-¿Puedo escucharla?- El asintió levemente y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar.

I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<br>I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<br>Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through  
>Now I know it ain't easy<br>But it ain't hard trying  
>Every time I see you smiling<br>And I feel you so close to me  
>Tell me<br>Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know its true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through  
>I still have trouble<br>I trip and stumble  
>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<br>I look for reasons  
>But I don't need em<br>All I need is to look in your eyes  
>And I realize<br>Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>You know our love is all we need  
>Our love is all we need to make it through<span>

Terminó de cantar y nos miramos. **No** me había dado cuenta que estábamos muy cerca del otro. Demasiado. Y nos acercábamos más. Nuestros rostros casi se tocaban y…  
>-¡Muchachos, esta habitación está ocupada! ¡Mejor <strong>no<strong> entren!- Se escuchó desde la puerta.  
>Nos separamos rápidamente.<br>-Blaine, m-mi prima nos está esperando. Afuera, en el j-jardín.- Tartamudeé. Dios que vergüenza.  
>Salimos y fuimos hacia el gran jardín de Dalton. Lo que vimos ahí <strong>no<strong> lo esperábamos.

Alex P.O.V

Caminé por el pasillo y llegué **al** jardín. Llegué por milagro. Caminaba tranquilamente pensando en lo que pasó desde que llegué a Ohio. Obvio que esos recuerdos incluyen a Wes y el día en que vino a mi casa.  
>-¡Deja de pensar en eso!- Me dije a mi misma.<br>-¿Pensar en qué?- Preguntó alguien a mis espaldas.  
>Me doy vuelta y me encuentro a Wes sentado en un banco y con una guitarra.<br>-Nada importante. ¿Tocas la guitarra?- Dije sentándome a su derecha.  
>-Solo cuando estoy aburrido, como ahora.<br>-¿Quieres cantar?- Le propuse con una sonrisa tímida.  
>-Seguro.- Afinó un poco el instrumento y comenzó a tocar.<p>

**Do you hear me?  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>**  
>Luego le respondí.<br>_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh Ooohh Ooohh Ooohh ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>**_  
>Me acerqué más y apoyé mi mano en su hombro.<p>

_**They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<strong>_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<br>**  
><strong>Al<strong> decir la última frase dejó de tocar la guitarra y corrió mi pelo a un costado.

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<em>

Me acerqué más (si era posible) y con mi mano libre toqué el instrumento con él. Wes pasó su mano libre por mi cintura.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<strong>_

_**Ooohh Ooohh Ooohh Ooohh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>_

Estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, cuando se escucho un montón de aplausos. Giramos el rostro y nos dimos cuenta que casi todo Dalton estaba ahí, ¡Incluso había profesores! Nos levantamos y fuimos a encontrarnos con Kurt y Blaine para ir **al** centro comercial y terminar con l vergüenza.  
>-<strong>No<strong> cantas nada mal Wes. ¿Por qué nunca adicionaste?- Preguntó Blaine.  
>-Simplemente <strong>no<strong> quería.  
>-Pero eres muy talentoso, ¡Incluso cantaste mejor que Sam!- Insistió Kurt.<br>-Simplemente **no** quería.- Repitió subiendo **al** auto.  
>-¿Y dónde estuvieron ustedes dos?- Pregunté sentándome en el asiento del copiloto.<br>Kurt se sonrojó y Blaine miró sus zapatos. Tendrán que responder eso… y también quiero saber como fue Blaine terminó con vestido y peluca XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: Salidas (Parte 2)

Blaine P.O.V

Por fin llegamos **al** centro comercial. Nunca me sentí tan incomodo en la vida. "¿Y dónde estuvieron ustedes dos?" A partir de ahí Kurt y yo nos callamos y **no **hablamos en todo el viaje. Es curioso, Kurt y yo siempre hablamos y Wes, David o quien fuera que venía con nosotros, se quedaba callado. Ahora es **al** revés, nosotros nos callamos mientras Alex y Wes hablan y se ríen. Esos dos tienen buena química.  
>Volteo a ver a Kurt un momento. Miraba a su prima y a Wes con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Se voltea a verme y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Dios, esos ojos. Podría besarlo ahí mismo. Si, lo admito, me gusta Kurt desde que lo vi en las escaleras de Dalton. Nos volvimos tan cercanos, que termine enamorándome.<br>Tomo su mano. El me mira nervioso. Nos sonreímos el uno **al** otro. Pero como siempre, nuestro cuento de hadas **no** puede terminar.  
>-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿Se van a apurar o quieren una invitación?- Gritó Wes. <strong>No<strong>nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos detenido.  
>Nos apuramos a llegar con ellos y seguimos caminando. De vez en cuando, Alex paraba y se probaba algo de ropa, mas que nada sombreros y anteojos. Ella se compró varios lentes de sol y algunos sombreros. Cuando logramos sacarla de una tienda, seguimos caminando. Pasamos por un lugar de electrónica donde compramos algunos CDs, películas y Wes se compró una cámara de fotos y una filmadora (<strong>no<strong> me pregunten de donde la sacó porque **no** tengo idea). Íbamos a salir, cuando pasamos por un lugar donde tenían películas, ropa, etc., para niños.  
>-Hey Kurt, como te gusta tanto Bambi, ¿Por qué <strong>no<strong> entramos y te compramos la película?- Preguntó Wes. Kurt se puso rojo mientras Wes y Alex se aguantaban la risa. Esta ultima giro el rostro hacia una tienda, y sonrío. Su maligna sonrisa **no**me tranquilizaba.  
>-Blaine, ¿Qué talla de vestido eres? Estoy segura que te verías bien en rojo, ¿Y porque <strong>no<strong> una peluca rubia? Te verías muy bien.- Dijo sonriendo.  
>Wes <strong>no<strong> aguantó más la risa y se apoyó en la pared. Voy a matar a ese tarado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle lo que pasó el año pasado?  
>-Saben que, yo me voy antes de morir de la risa.- Dije Alex controlándose un poco.<br>-Te acompaño.- Dijo Wes.  
>Cuando se fueron, Kurt y yo <strong>no<strong> miramos.  
>-¿Qué fue eso de Bambi?<br>-Eso… bueno, el año pasado me drogué en la escuela y confundí a la consejera escolar por Bambi.- Dijo avergonzado.- ¿Qué fue eso del vestido y la peluca?  
>-El año pasado también me drogué y así terminé.- Dije incomodo y avergonzado.<br>-¿De que color era el vestido y la peluca?- Preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.  
>-¡<strong>No<strong> te lo diré! Apenas lo recuerdo.  
>-Vamos, <strong>no<strong> se lo diré a nadie.- Dijo poniendo cara de perro degollado. Awww.  
>-Como dijo Alex, rojo y una peluca rubia.- Dije rendido ante su adorabilidad (esa es una palabra?).<br>-¿Y si nos vamos? Quiero volver a Dalton, se hace de noche y tengo sueño.- Dijo Kurt.  
>-Seguro, va…- De repente me acordé de algo- ¡Oh <strong>no<strong>! ¡Maldito idiota!  
>-¡¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó alarmado.<br>-¡Wes y Alex se fueron en MI auto y ahora **no** tenemos como regresar!  
>Esta me las iba a pagar. Por contarle a Alex lo de aquella noche y por esto. Cuando vuelva a Dalton, Wesley Thompson conocerá a Blaine Anderson.<p> 


End file.
